In Couple Competition!
by MinnieSkyuRa17
Summary: "Maksudku, karena syarat mengikutinya adalah namja maka otomatis yang mengikutinya adalah namja semua. Dan jelas sekali kompetisi ini ditujukan untuk para Gay, dan kita kan bukan Gay!" / "Aku harap kita berpasangan.. " bisik Heechul kepada Donghae sembari menggenggam tangannya / "...Peraturan terakhir.. setiap pasangan harus melakukan morning kiss setiap paginya.." MWO!/


**Title : In Couple Competition!  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum, Changmin DBSK.**

**Disclaimer : All Cast memiliki dirinya masing-masing, orang tua, dan ELF.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , YAOI, OOC, dll**

**Summary ****:** "Maksudku, karena syarat mengikutinya adalah namja maka otomatis yang mengikutinya adalah namja semua. Dan jelas sekali kompetisi ini ditujukan untuk para Gay, dan kita kan bukan Gay!" / "Aku harap kita berpasangan.. " bisik Heechul kepada Donghae sembari menggenggam tangannya / "...Peraturan terakhir.. setiap pasangan harus melakukan morning kiss setiap paginya.." /

.

.

.**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Let's Enjoy… ^^**

.**In Couple Competition!  
**

**.:: Chapter 1 ::.**

.

Author POV

" Arrggh!, aku muak tinggal di rumah itu! Appa dan Umma tidak pernah bisa akur! Aku bosan melihat mereka terus-terusan bertengkar seperti itu!**" **teriak seorang namja berwajah cantik dihadapan temannya yang hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

" Mau bagaimana lagi Chullie hyung, sifat orang tua mu kan keras sama sepertimu.. "

"Hae! Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda.."

" Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kita ikut Couple Competition aja!"

" Aish! maksudmu apa? Kau ini, sahabatmu sedang terpuruk begini kau malah mengajakku mengikuti kompetisi!"

" Maksudku supaya kau bisa hidup tenang tanpa kedua orangtuamu itu! Nih ya, disana kita tuh hanya ditempatkan disatu apartement yang isinya 13 orang yang mengikuti kompetisi ini selama 2 tahun. Nanti kita akan saling dipasangkan berdasarkan kocokan panitia. Nah pasangan yang sudah dibentuk akan ditempatkan disatu kamar dan dibiarkan untuk saling mengenal terlebih dahulu.. Nanti tim panitia akan mengumumkan seperti apa penilaian kompetisinya, dan yang lebih menariknya lagi Couple yang menang akan mendapatkan tiket ke Hongkong plus dapet 2 milyar won, gimana Chullie hyung?"

"Jinjja Hae? Hongkong? 2 Milyar? Uwaa Aku mau ikut! Enak banget ya!, dapet yeoja plus hongkong plus 2 milyar lagi.. hahaha!"

"Yeoja? Ga ada yeoja disana!"

"MWO!"

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa Pink.

"Minnie.. ikut yuk…" ajak seorang namja kepada namja imut yang sedari tadi hanya bergelut didalam selimut pinknya.

"Aniyo wookie, aku malas mengikuti kompetisi seperti itu.. Lagian syarat mengikutinya adalah seorang namja kan?"

" Kau ini bagaimana ? Apa masalahnya dengan itu? Kita kan namja!"

"Aish wookie! Maksudku, karena syarat mengikutinya adalah namja maka otomatis yang mengikutinya adalah namja semua. Dan jelas sekali kompetisi ini ditujukan untuk para Gay, dan kita kan bukan Gay!"

"Jebal.. Jebal Minnie.. Aku mengincar hadiahnya yang 2 milyar won itu…"

"Tapi-"

"Jeballl…"

"Aish kau ini! Ne, ne aku ikut..!"

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN ! KAU MAU KEMANA HAH!" teriak sesosok yeoja paruh baya didepan pintu rumahnya kepada seorang namja yang kini telah meninggalkannya dengan mobil BMW milik namja itu.

"Aishh! Menyebalkan! Aku sudah tak tahan melihat tingkah umma seperti itu! Hanya karena aku setiap hari pulang malam dia jadi menutup semua ATM ku! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri Umma yang setiap hari pulang dengan mulut berbau alkohol seperti itu! Umma macam apa Kau!" decak seorang namja berambut ikal dalam mobilnya yang mewah itu. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya disaku celana dan mendial seseorang.

Klik.

"Yeoboseyo"

"….."

"Eunhyuk ssi, aku terima tawaranmu!"

"…."

"Ne, Gomawo"

Di sebuah Cafe

"Hiks.. Bagaimana ini teukie hyung? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu walau waktuku masih 2 tahun lagi.. Hiks.. Ottokhe..?" lirih seorang namja sembari mengusap air matanya yang tak kunjung reda.

"Eumm, mian sungie, aku tidak bisa membantumu, aku pun tak tahu cara mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu.."

"Maaf Tuan-tuan, ini kopinya, silahkan.." ucap seorang pelayan yang kini telah meninggalkan mereka bertiga disana.

Bertiga? Yup, karena ada satu orang lagi bernama Kibum ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Eh, ini kan kertas yang dibawa pelayan tadi! Kita harus mengembalikannya!" ucap Leeteuk hendak berdiri hanya saja tangan Kibum menahannya.

" Tunggu! Sepertinya ini sebuah formulir, hmm.. Couple Competition, berhadiah liburan ke Hongkong plus dapet 2 milyar won, sepertinya-"

" Bummie, catat alamatnya! Aku akan daftar!"

" Aku juga ikut! Kau Bummie?"

" Hmm..."

Di Atap sekolah.

"Aku malas sekolah hyung..." keluh seorang namja tampan sembari bersender ke bahu temannya.

" Ne wonnie, tapi kita tak punya alasan lagi buat bolos dari sekolah.."

" Haah~ membosankan.."

" Tunggu! Gimana kalau kita ikut kompetisi yang kita lihat kemarin di cafe!"

"Yang mana sih Changmin?"

" Aish, Kangin hyung masa lupa sih! Itu loh yang Couple Competition!"

"Ne, Changmin benar, selain bisa bolos dari sekolah, kalau menang kita bisa mendapatkan tiket liburan ke Hongkong plus uang 2 milyar won!"

"Jinjja?! Waah, aku tak pernah sesemangat ini hyung!"

"Ne, kajja kita daftar!"

"Hey Hanggeng hyung! Jangan melamun terus! Ayo kita daftar!"

"Haah?! Daftar apaan?"

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

** IN COUPLE COMPETITION**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kalian semua ikut saya sekarang! Kita akan menuju Apartement yang akan kalian tempati nanti!" ucap salah satu panitia kepada 13 peserta kompetisi.

Ne, 13 orang telah terkumpul dan siap untuk mengikuti kompetisi. Dan sekarang mereka akan menuju Apartementnya yang mungkin akan cukup jauh dari keramaian.

Sebuah bus akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah bangunan mewah bercat hijau yang menambah kesan alami bangunan tersebut. 13 namja turun dari bus dengan wajah ceria. Mereka mulai menurunkan koper-koper mereka dan menuntunnya.

Setelah diberi aba-aba, merekapun di persilahkan masuk.

"Kyaa! Besar sekali apartementnya!" seru Yesung dengan mata membulat dan mulut yang tidak bisa berhenti berkomat-kamit memuji keindahan dan kemewahan Apartement itu. Sementara Leeteuk yang melihat sikap sahabatnya itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Lihat Minnie dapurnya besar sekali!" seru seorang namja bernama Ryewook kepada temannya yang masih asyik melongo melihat-lihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Haha.. tidak sia-sia aku ikut denganmu wookie.."

"Perhatian-perhatian! Untuk para peserta kompetisi harap berkumpul di ruang depan sekarang!" Terdengar suara microphone dari arah depan.

Ke 13 orang yang mengikuti kompetisi itu pun akhirnya menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka dan menuju sumber suara.

"Perhatian semuanya! Sekarang saya akan mengumumkan peraturan-peraturan yang berlaku selama kalian mengikuti kompetisi ini!"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Salah satu dari panitia pun membacakan peraturan-peraturan itu.

"Peraturan pertama : Selama kompetisi, kalian akan dibagi kamar. Masing-masing kamar akan ditempati oleh 2 orang. Pembagian akan dilakukan berdasarkan kocokan. Dan pasangan yang sudah terbagi otomatis akan menjadi pasangan dalam kompetisi ini."

"Aku harap kita berpasangan.. " bisik Heechul kepada Donghae sembari menggenggam tangannya.

" Peraturan kedua ,setiap hari masing-masing couple harus bergantian untuk membuat sarapan pagi, siang, dan malam"

"Aku berharap pasanganku nanti bisa memasak.." ucap Kangin pelan tetapi masih terdengar oleh Changmin.

"Meski begitu, kau juga akan mendapat giliran memasak, babo!"

"YA Changmin beraninya kau-"

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam!" tegur panitia membuat suasana kembali hening.

"Kau sih!" bisik Kangin pada Changmin.

"Ehem!" teguran kedua pun sudah dikeluarkan panitia.

Dan suasana menjadi benar-benar hening.

"Peraturan yang ketiga ,setiap hari peserta diwajibkan untuk mengikuti senam pagi"

Kali ini tidak ada keluhan yang terdengar. Semua diam menyimak.

"Peraturan keempat, setiap pasangan harus memiliki panggilan sayang.. "

"Mwo! Menjijikan! Masa aku harus memanggil beib, ayang, cinta, kas-"

"Ehem!" Kembali sebuah teguran keluar dari mulut panitia itu.

"Peraturan kelima, Setiap peserta tidak diperbolehkan merusak fasilitas-fasilitas yang ada disini.."

Hening.

" Peraturan keenam, Setiap peserta harus bertanggung jawab atas pasangannya"

Hening kembali.

"Peraturan terakhir, hmm sebenarnya masih akan ada peraturan lagi, tetapi menyusuldiberitahukannya.. Peraturan terakhir.. setiap pasangan harus melakukan morning kiss setiap paginya.."

"MWO!"

"Pe..peraturan macam apa itu!"

"Menjijikann!"

"Apa-apaan peraturan yang terakhir!"

"Mo.. morning kiss.."

Berbagai keluhan terdengar hampir dari seluruh peserta kompetisi tersebut.

"Tenang semuanya! Sekarang saya akan mengocok kalian semua!" ucap salah satu panitia. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya menjadi memerah. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu.

"Eh ralat, untuk kocokan, kalian akan mengetahuinya besok pagi. Kalian bisa melihatnya nanti di papan pemberitahuan yang ada di ruang belakang, mengerti?"

"Mengertiii!" jawab para peserta serempak.

"Oh ya, ada satu pemberitahuan lagi, disetiap ruangan terpasang cctv yang akan memantau kegiatan apa saja yang kalian lakukan setiap saat, dan jangan lupa keharmonisan setiap pasangan akan dinilai melalui rekaman cctv, makanya kalian harus buat moment seromantis mungkin dengan pasangan kalian nanti. Kalian juga akan melihat rekaman kegiatan kalian setiap minggunya.. ! Ya sudah itu saja yang saya sampaikan, apa ada pertanyaan?"

Semua diam.

"Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, kalian boleh istirahat dan oh ya kalian juga boleh berkenalan satu sama lain, itu saja , saya pamit dulu.." Para panitia pun meninggalkan Apartement itu.

Sepeninggal perginya panitia-panitia itu, banyak diantara mereka yang memulai perkenalan.

"Annyeong, Kim Ryewook imnida"

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin Imnida"

"Annyeong Lee Donghae imnida"

"Annyeong, Kim Heechul imnida"

"Annyeong, Shim Changmin imnida"

"Annyeong, Choi Siwon imnida"

"Annyeong, Kim Youngwoon imnida, tapi panggil saja Kangin"

"Annyeong, Tan Hanggeng imnida"

"Annyeong, Park Jungsu imnida, panggil saja Leeteuk"

"Annyeong, Kim Jungwoon imnida, panggil saja Yesung"

"Annyeong, Kim Kibum imnida"

Semua memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Tetapi ada satu namja lagi yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Ia malah asyik dengan PSP ditangannya.

"Hey kau! Siapa namamu?" tanya Donghae pada namja itu.

Merasa semua orang melihatnya , ia pun mempause gamenya dan beralih menatap tajam kearah semua yang juga menatapnya. Semua melongo melihat sikap namja itu. Sementara namja itu berdiri dari posisinya dan berlalu ke kamar tanpa permisi.

"Aish apa-apaan dia! Tidak sopan sekali!"

"Belagu banget sih!"

"Main masuk kamar sembarangan lagi! Padahal kan belum dibagi kamar!"

"Menyebalkan sekali dia!"

"Sudahlah teman-teman, lebih baik kita teruskan saja perkenalannya.." Ryewook pun menegahi mereka. Dan akhirmya perkenalan pun dilanjut.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sebutkan hobi masing-masing!" ucap Ryewook kembali memulai perkenalan.

"Hmm.. Hobiku bernyanyi.." ucap salah satu namja yang bernama Yesung.

"Wah? Aku juga suka menyanyi, lain kali kita bernyanyi bareng yuk!" seru seorang namja bernama Sungmin.

"Hobiku ... ke Gereja.." ucap Siwon tenang.

"Mwo? Gereja? Beribadah maksudmu? Ckckck rajin sekali.."

"Hobiku adalah... hmm.. menonton.." seru namja bernama Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wah.. kau ..hmm Eun.. Eunhyuk? Aku juga suka sekali menonton!" Perkataan Donghae mampu membuat Eunhyuk menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum dengan mata berbinar menatap Donghae.

"Jinjja? Akhirnya aku punya teman yang hobinya sama denganku! Jadi aku tak perlu menontonnya sendirian!"

"Aish.. perasaan yang hobinya nonton banyak deh Eunhyuk.."

"Donghae ssi nanti kita nonton bareng yuk dikamarku! Aku berharap sih kau sekamar denganku.."

"Apaan sih kau Eunhyuk? Menonton ya tinggal di Ruang TV aja.. Kenapa harus dikamar ?"

Eunhyuk yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Sungmin langsung memerah.

" ya... yaa.. i.. itu kan beda .. Aku dan Donghae kan sudah ehm.. dewasa.." Eunhyuk kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa sih maksudmu Eunhyuk? Kita semua kan sudah dewasa!"

"Sudahlah kalian.. jangan hiraukan dia..!" Kangin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

Semua orang yang berada disana tidak menyadari senyuman penuh arti yang dikeluarkan Eunhyuk dibelakang. 'hehe.. akhirnya aku bisa nonton XXX dan sekarang tidak sendirian.., Donghae.. ayo kita bersenang-senang!'

Sementara isi pikiran seorang Lee Donghae saat ini, 'hehe.. akhirnya aku punya teman yang juga suka film kartun..!'

Ckckck... Sepertinya telah terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Tapi... Ya .. sudahlah... =="

"Ryewook .. hobimu apa?" tanya Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

" Masak. Ne, aku sangat suka memasak!" jawab Ryewook penuh semangat.

" Wah .. Ryewook pintar masak ya..? Enak sekali tuh yang jadi roomate nya.." ucap Yesung sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi.

" Ne, kalau saja ada Shindong hyung disini, dia pasti akan sangat senang.." ucap Changmin yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung.

" Hah? Shindong hyung? Nugu?" tanya Leeteuk.

" Dia itu temanku.. sempat kuajak ikut kompetisi ini sih, tapi entah mengapa ia menolak.." jawab Changmin sambil menunduk. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian , ia kembali tersenyum.

" Haha.. tapi aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau dia berada disini! Ia pasti akan sangat keberatan dengan peraturannya!"

" peraturan.. Aish, aku jadi ingat peraturan-peraturan tadi.. Menjijikan!" sungut Heechul diikuti oleh yang lain.

" Ne, masa saja kita harus melakukan morning kiss? Sesama namja pula!" Kangin yang kembali mengingat semua peraturan tadi menjadi kesal.

" Bagiku.. itu .. biasa saja.."

Mendengar itu, semua mata beralih menatap sumber suara.

"Ya! Hyuk, apa maksudmu?"

" Apa masalahnya berciuman sesama namja?" jawab Eunhyuk santai.

" Kau benar-benar tidak normal! Sungguh malang orang yang menjada pasanganmu , Eunhyuk.."

Eunhyuk yang dikatai seperti itu tidak mengambil pusing. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa baginya namja maupun yeoja itu sama saja.

Hampir semua namja disana sudah semakin akrab. Bahkan kini mereka sudah tidak memanggil nama dengan formal.

Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kini tersenyum. Dalam hati ia bergumam, 'Mereka benar-benar membuatku iri dengan keakraban yang mereka buat dengan cepat, tapi.. mengapa tak satapun kata yang bisa kukeluarkan untuk menanggapi candaan mereka? Mengapa aku menjadi kaku seperti ini?'

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan kearah namja yang juga lebih banyak diam sepertinya dibanding yang lain. 'Apa dia juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?' gumam Kibum dalam hati.

Ternyata ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan semua kegiatan mereka. Ia kemudian berbalik ke tempat asal ketika dirasanya sudah tidak ada lagi hal menarik untuk ia perhatikan.

"Hmm.. sepertinya semua ini akan menarik!" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

.

"**Siapakah namja itu?"**

"**Dan apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya?"**

.

A/N

Kyaa... akhirnya FF Chapter pertama ini selesai dibuat!

Mian kalau FF nya jelek..

Mian kalau masih pendek

Kelangsungan FF ini tergantung pendapat kalian...

Untuk Chapter pertama ini saya minta tolong review nya...

Review please Yang belum punya akun juga gapapa

Aku butuh saran dari kalian...

Gamsahamnida

18.09 Selasa, 11 Desember 2012

**MinnieKyuRa**


End file.
